


endgame.

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Ending, Biting, Chair Sex, Come Eating, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Throne Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: Spoilers for The Last Jedi.There aren’t any words to be spread between them, nothing to signify for them to run into one another’s arms, yet Rey found herself wrapped around Kylo’s wide torso not knowing how she got there.





	endgame.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuresoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/gifts).



> SO. The only disappointment I have for the film is that I didn't get a scene like this, in which she mounted him in the throne room post battle because GOD. DAMN. The sexual tension is so fucking thick. 
> 
> Give it to me. 
> 
> Thanks a million for reading! And huge shout out to Kuresoto for egging me on to write this :D

Once they’ve stopped the attack on the escaping pods, there aren’t any words to be spread between them, nothing to signify for them to run into one another’s arms, yet Rey found herself wrapped around Kylo’s wide torso not knowing how she got there. His fingers dug at the seams of her wraps, shredding them under the leather of his gloves and the force of his desire, a sensation strong enough to make her toes curl in her boots as she stands on them to reach him better. Her teeth drag against his bottom lip and bite down, moaning as his blood drips into her mouth, some hedonistic connection that has her blood racing high in her ears. Her clothes came apart in shreds until she was bared to him, and she in turn bared her teeth as the chill of the room caused her flesh to tighten. He dragged the tips of his hand down the curve of her spine, only to stop with her hand on his wrist. She can all but feel the way his breath catches in his throat as she took her time dragging the glove off, one finger at a time, until it fell to the floor. 

His adam’s apple jumped as she guided his palm to her nearest breath, his blood still on her tongue as he watched his gaze flicker from her guidance, to her own sure, steady gaze. His skin was warm, and a sigh of pleasure left her lips in a short huff as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. To feel. The bond bled between them, the press of his skin against hers only heightening the sensations of his fingers pinching her nipple, of his whole hand cupping her breast and teasing the sensitive nerves. The scent of her arousal stained the air between them, and when he bent down to take the delicate bud in between his lips, she dug her hands into his hair to hold him steady as his dress blacks were torn off of his wide form. 

He only pulled her closer, abandoning her breast to kiss her deeply, and hoisting her up into his arms without so much as a moment’s hesitation. The throne was cleared off by the time they reached it, a hand of his waving to sweep away the remnants of the man who’d once made him feel worthless, and Rey whined as she felt his cock rub against her lower lips, hard and practically shaking from the want that drove them even closer together. Heart in her chest, she hissed as she pressed the pads of her feet to the cool stone of the throne, barely enough space for her to stand and guide her hips over his cock. He doesn’t break her gaze as she slid down onto him, his mouth falling open at the exquisite heat of her body, of the tight temptation of her body as she sheathed him one inch at a time in the very spot that had housed the bastard who’d broken the man beneath her. She leaned in to kiss him, swallowing the moan that broke into the world with a greedy sigh of her own. Her hands moved to seat themselves on his shoulders, her eyes lidded as his enormous hands fanned the width of her waist with ease, holding her steady as she tipped her head back. The sensation was, as far as she could guess it, as close to flying without a fighter as she might ever get, letting Kylo simply move her body atop of his. He hissed through clenched teeth as she tightened around him, body greedy to feel every single inch of him, every last vein and curve of his cock. She wanted it all, adrenaline coursing through her veins, proof that they were both still alive--but had come so very, very close to losing each other. 

With a soft cry, she tilted her hips forward, rocking onto his length with deliberate slowness, wishing to savor the sensation, to draw it out like some decadent sweet stolen from a pot that was not hers. He, apparently, thought differently. His hips snapped up against hers, the air leaving his clenched teeth in a sharp, almost metallic hiss that had her gaze tipping down to focus on him, her mouth hanging open as he bodily lifted her up, then slid her back down. A shudder of pleasure made her skin pebble, her nipples hardening enough for Kylo to lean forward and take the left into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the sensitive bud so he could suck hard enough to bruise. When his tongue came to flick the sensitive nerves back and forth, alternating between a quick rhythm that had her keening, and a slow, even roll of the bud, she shifted her hands into his hair. She’d started to rock and rise up to move with him, meeting his steady thrusts as she desperately sought to reach her release. 

_Their_ release. 

She could feel his mounting excitement, the heavy beating of his heart in his chest a testament to his strength and inability to die, or at least what felt like invulnerability with Rey astride his lap, his cock buried as deep into her as it could go. She tightened her legs up around his, releasing his thick curls so that she could instead reach the top of the throne. It was a lovely thing, cold under her touch but  _ strong _ for some reason or another, as though it had a heartbeat of its own. As though it absorbed the power of its previous master, and now fed it back through Rey’s veins. Her fingers dug into the top as she started to lower and raise herself on him harder, faster. Demanding more, and groaning appreciatively when he reciprocated with just as much fervor. This was theirs, now. The power, the position. They could fix the galaxy, right all the wrongs and save those who had once been hurt by either order. 

She dipped into his mind, and found the bond already open to her. Found him already listening in, every slap of his hips against hers met with a repeated  _ yes yes yes ReyReyRey _ in his head. 

“You like that?” she asked, leaning down, her grip on the right side faltering as she, instead, reached to play with his own nipple, flicking the bud back and forth with her pointer finger. She felt his cock pulse within her, and a harsh slash of a grin cut her face. “You like me thinking about staying. About righting the wrongs of the galaxy with you at my side. Is that what you’ve wanted all along? Why you turned on your master for me?” Her breathing was hard, her eyes never straying from his, even while his attention shifted to the halved body at the base of the throne that Rey had been careful to get out of their way. 

“Yes. All for you, Rey. Please. Please please please.” 

She keened, back arching as he hit a particularly sweet spot within her. He noticed--of course he did--and pounded away at it harder and faster than before, groaning and panting as she tightened further the quicker to climax she became. The edges of her soul felt frayed, but the more she focused on the sensation itself, the closer to completion she swore she was. Not just physically, but mentally. Emotionally. As if Kylo’s very being was bleeding into hers. 

With a cry of delight, she clamped down tight around his thick cock and gushed, mouth hanging open, face screwed up, and basking in the possessive glow of Kylo’s mind as he bit her shoulder and sucked a mark the shape of his terrible, gorgeous mouth. When he spilled into her she returned the favor, tasting blood as her teeth broke the skin, and feeling Kylo shudder with decisive pleasure as she tongued the marks she’d left behind. 

When his body stopped shaking, and her own high had left her vision hazy and unclear around the edges, Kylo rose and positioned them to set her down onto the throne itself. Wordlessly, he slipped his head between her spread thighs to devour the come that trickled out of her, bringing her second orgasm to being with the softest sigh of pleasure from Rey. Her gaze dropped and met his, watching as he pulled away, pillow-like lips and chin covered in a mix of their come. There could never be another after him. 


End file.
